


Baby

by JamzM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamzM/pseuds/JamzM
Summary: SUPER short one-shot where Dean and his wife enjoy a night out, and Dean realizes he now has 3 babies to care for. Dean x Reader. SMUT.
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Baby

Dean and I laid on the hood of Baby, staring at the stars. I could never get over the sight, or doing this with my husband. Some of my favorite nights were the ones where we snuck away together to enjoy a picnic and stargazing. With a baby on the way, we knew we had to savor these moments, before our lives were consumed by our son.

“I love you,” I whispered against the symphony of crickets.

“I love you too sweetheart,” Dean whispered. He slid off the hood so he could stand between my legs. I sat up and kissed him, running my hands through his hair. The pregnancy hormones were making me crazy, and it seemed as if I could never get enough of Dean. He pulled me in by my waist, and I groaned against his lips. I heard the doors of the Impala unlock, and I wrapped my legs around Dean as he carried me to them. Without stopping, he opened the door and set me in the backseat. I slid back, letting him in. He closed the door and climbed on top of me, making quick work of my panties. “I’m glad you wore a dress,” he commented. I blushed as I unbuckled his jeans. I pulled them down along with his briefs, groaning at the sight of him. “Ready sweetheart?” he asked.

“Please,” I begged. Dean slid into me, and we both moaned softly.

“So fucking tight,” he praised.

“Dean,” I cooed as he rocked in and out of me.

“Ooh princess,” he moaned. I whined, already so close. 

“Dean-“ I started.

“I know sweetheart. Me too,” he assured me. We came together, crying out each other’s names. His warm cum filled me, and he kissed my forehead gently. Dean slid out and got dressed, then grabbed a spare washcloth to clean his cum off of me. “I love you,” he told me as he gently worked the fabric over my thighs.

“I love you more,” I assured him, then giggled.

“What?” he asked.

“Now you have three babies to take care of. Me, Baby, and our son,” I said happily. Dean grinned his lopsided grin and kissed me.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way… Except for more than one kid.”


End file.
